Cafeteria Confessions
by ionlyfandomfree
Summary: "Ah, it explains why your heads constantly in the clouds. Especially about Vladi-" "Nika!" - In which Slovakia really needs to just ask Romania out before someone else does it for him. ((Drabble but I could add another part but until then this is complete! Comments are appreciated!)


_Okay so I've always shipped Slovakia and Romania but I don't know why? Oh well. I also hardcore shop Romania and Bulgaria but whatever enjoy!_

 _(Poland is agender/nonbinary in this if you're wondering why I'm not using he/him)_

 _Dalibor - Slovakia_

 _Veronika - Czechia (czech republic)_

 _Vladimir - Romania_

 _Nikolai - Bulgaria_

 _Feliks - Poland_

 _(translations at the bottom)_

* * *

Veronika stared at the back of Dalibor's head in annoyance. Honestly she could shoot him and he would not even notice. He was too busy with his lovesick gaze on Vladimir. All the way across the lunchroom. She could practically see the hearts around him. The Romanian boy was laughing with his friend Nikolai, well Vlad was laughing, Nikolai just rolled his eyes. And Dalibor actually sighed. It was just.. So unlike him. Dali was immature and irresponsible sometimes, yes. But he was laid back, he went through life seemingly without a care in the world. He was never this hung up on anything. Well.. That was debatable actually. Still it was annoying.

She kicked the back of his shin and huffed.

"Oi _voleh_ , why don't you just say something to him." He pouted and turned around to face her.

"I can't do that!"

"Yes you can. You just have to tell him." the two of them stared at each other. "Oh right, you probably couldn't be assertive if your life depended on it." She mumbled and he deflated even more. "Such great help, _veľká sestra_." Veronika grinned. "At least you don't cry about it anymore." Dalibor buried his face in his hands.

"You're the worst."

Veronika ruffled his hair. "He likes you."

His head shot up and he glared at her. "Don't lie to me."

"Would I lie to you?"

"Yes. You would."

" _Di do hajzlu_."

"Rude! You shouldn't treat your elder this way!"

Veronika flicked his forehead.

"I'm older than you, _miláčku_."

"We're practically twins."

"Being born on the same day a year apart is not twins."

"I'm taller than you."

"Ah, it explains why your heads constantly in the clouds. Especially about Vladi-"

"Nika!"

"If you don't tell him, I will." she huffed, crossing her arms. "Honestly, it's been years. You two are good friends. Who yelled at Ivan when he was bothering you, and me I guess?"

"Vladimir.."

"Who stood up to Ludwig when he was bothering you?"

"Vladimir.. But-"

"Who always defends you when get into an argument with Elizaveta?"

"To be fair, Vlad doesn't like her in the slightest." Both of them shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"Dalibor Masaryk, go tell him."

"Don't tell me what to do, Veronika Masaryková." he shot back, smirking.

"Dali, I will scream it."

"No you won't, empty threat."

"Maybe I won't but Feliks will."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Hey, Łuka-" Dalibor covered her mouth with his hand.

"They can't keep secrets, it's why I haven't told them!" his shoulders dropped in defeat and he moved his hand. "If I come back crying it's your fault." he mumbled and got up from his seat.

"Tragic." she lightly punched his arm. "You'll be fine." She wasn't sure what he saw in Vladimir. With all the vampire rumors which were complete idiocy started by Alfred, and the fact that the kid was just plain strange. Each to his own or whatever.

Dalibor walked over to the small table in the corner of the cafeteria and waved at Vladimir who almost immediately lit up.

"Dali! Hi!"

"Dobrý deň , môj obľúbený človek." Dalibor grinned and sat next to him.

"You're going to have to teach me more words you know, I only understood half of that." he laughed and shrugged. "Maybe I will. So Vlad I was wondering.."

Nikolai took that as his opportunity to get up, sending a nod at the two of them and actually walking over to Veronika.

"Yeah? You don't have to be so nervous you know, I don't bite." He said and Dali would have been completely fine if he didn't add, "hard." with a wink. He was gorgeous that wasn't fair..

"Well um.." he bit his lip and stared down at his lap, he was probably putting a strawberry to shame with out red he was.

"Dali?"

"Sorry, sorry, do you wanna, go out.. somewhere or something..?" He winced at the sound of his own voice. He felt worse when Vlad didn't immediately reply. God that was the worst way to ask something like that.

"Like a date?"

"Yeah? I mean you don't have to it's fine."

"I'd love too."

"Sorry, I knew I shouldn't have- wait what?" Vladimir started laughing and Dalibor returned his eyes back up to his face.

"I said I'd love too."

"Oh! Wow this went better than I thought it would.."

"I was wondering when you were going to ask. Plus Feliks told me." Vladimir grinned and pinched his cheek. "You're awful at hiding your staring, _dragă_." Dalibor rubbed his cheek, but he couldn't stop smiling. Probably out of embarrassment.

"I'm not sorry." Vladimir glanced back at the table and rolled his eyes.

"Nika and Feliks looks like they're going to have a conniption. You should probably go tell them everything's fine." Dalibor turned around and saw that Feliks had even scooted away from their boyfriend to spy on him, quite obviously, with Veronika. Feliks he could understand but Veronika was usually the responsible one.

"They're unbelievable."

"Definitely."

"So you'll really go on a date with me?"

"Yes, Dali, really I would have asked you eventually." The two of them laughed and Dalibor reluctantly stood up. "I'm gonna go deal with them. I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Definitely."

Dalibor walked back to his table. Nikolai gave him a thumbs up and made his way back over to Vladimir, who immediately started explaining everything in fast spoken Romanian.

"I hate both of you."

Feliks grinned and leaned over the table.

"Yo come on, like tell us what happened! He said yes, right! Oh my god he totally did!"

"Yes he did Feliks." Dali sat down again. Veronika pushed his arm.

"See, what did I tell you? You're fine."

"Life is wonderful." Dalibor crossed his arms over the lunch table and rested his head on them, smiling.

"Oh my god, I thought this would help your love sick situation."

"He's so amazing." Feliks fake gagged.

"I'm leaving, I'm the only one allowed to be like, sappy and you're ruining it." they got up and the bell for lunch rang. Veronika stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go loverboy, lunch time's over." Dalibor followed her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"You're so nice to me, Nika, always looking out for me and-"

"I'm not giving you money for your date." He pouted in repsonse and the two of them walked up to class.

* * *

 _okay so I hope you enjoyed! I take requests. I'll start up a Hetalia drabble series!_

 _Translations:_

 _Voleh- idiot_

 _veľká sestra- big sister (they aren't related though, they just have a sibling like relationship)_

 _Di do hajzlu- kind of like "go fuck yourself"_

 _miláčku - sweetheart_

Dobrý deň , môj obľúbený človek - Hello my favorite person

 _dragă - love/dear_


End file.
